Talk:Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous - Part 2)/@comment-44868249-20200115195409
So, I just rewatched this episode (In the dub as I watched it in French when it first aired) and it really shows how Miraculous Ladybug has just fallen apart. At the end of it, Chloe has a good 6-9 miraculous's on her, although the miracle box makes it so she can't use them/access them anymore she can still keep them and stop Ladybug from being able to use them but just takes them all off and throws them onto the ground. This absolutely infuriates me to no end, although she lost the battle and Hawk Moth left her, she still had LOTS of the Miraculous's. And instead of even trying to fight Ladybug for them she just discards them and gives up. And on top of that she literally gets so close to Ladybug that she just snatchs her Miraculous off her and she doesn't even care. Like let's completely disregard the fact that this is Chloe I'm speaking about, let's just say this is just a villain. She's stolen multiple powers from the heroes which benefits the villains as it keeps the heroes from recruiting more allies and even though she can't use them it still benefits her from disadvantaging the heroes. She's literally joined Hawk Moth, she was on his side and she was trying to get their Miraculous's for him and even though she couldn't get the main two she still got some. And for God sake, she literally let Marinette snatch her Bee comb off her, Pollen was still active and she still could've been Queen Bee with her. And let's go back to this being Chloe, she literally lives off of other's pain and does anything she can to hurt people so the fact that she didn't keep them or tried to just to get that extra jab at Ladybug just shows how inconsistent it is. And this isn't character development, if it was she wouldn't go running off saying she's moving cities. I know it's a kids show and people are going to get triggered by this but honestly this show just has no consistancy. And I'm already sick of Chloe, she had so much character development then they just threw it all out the window and acted like nothing had happened. And I know you don't just change instantly but there wasn't even any difference, the whole season 2 finale was pointless to the storyline. The whole of season 2 was built on the idea of Chloe getting redeemed, the second episode of it being Despair Bear about her teddy bear and about how she has a tough relationship with her mother. Like seriously it's like the whole of season 2 didn't happen with season 3 just reverting back to what it used to be like. I know this is a kids show and everyone's probably rolling their eyes at me but that's no excuse for inconsistencies. It doesn't matter what the audience is or who is watching it, there is no reason. And don't say Why are you watching the show then because I'm not going to anymore. Also, I'm really angry and peeved that Chloe's still a horrible person so I wrote this in a bad mood.